


Guys My Age

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Allura/Hunk/Keith poly relationship, Clubbing, Hunk is a protective best friend, Keith is deaf/HoH, Lance was his interpreter in school, M/M, Multi, Past Lotor/Lance, dancing with no room for Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Lance had no idea how long they spent dancing together before a third hand gently tapped against his hip. Lance let his eyes drag themselves open, keeping them halfway closed. Immediately his eyes landed on pale abs, the sweat glinting under the black light and causing the skin to glow slightly. Lance dragged his eyes up, pausing at the large scar covered pecs. Drool began to build up under his tongue and he quickly wet his lips before letting his eyes lock with dark grey eyes.“Do you mind if I dance with you?”





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Guys my Age by Hey Violet. I highly recommend listening to it while you read. :)   
> There is no actual Lance/Lotor in here, but it is tagged because they used to date. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance pouted down at his phone as he stood in line outside of the club; Lotor had just posted a new picture on his Instagram of him and his new boyfriend, Sendak. He angrily shut his phone off and shoved it in his back pocket, crossing his arms over his black mesh crop top.

  
“What’s wrong?” Allura looked over at Lance from where she had been lounging contently between Hunk and Keith. Lance huffed, reaching up to push his hair back as he popped out a hip.

  
“Bitch Boy got a new boytoy.” Lance smiled gratefully at the bouncer as he waved their group through before immediately heading over to the bar, his friends following behind slowly. The music was loud, loud enough to block out the words and shake his ribs. On the dance floor, lit up by the black lights, a blob of people writhed against one another.

  
“First rounds on me then,” Allura announced, batting her eyes at the bartender. Keith and Hunk took up their positions on either side of her, Keith’s glittter covered arm around her waist and Hunk’s around her shoulders. Lance smiled as her eyes glinted with happiness and he quickly squashed the feeling of envy that rang through him. He was happy for his twin sister, and Bitch Boy Lotor wasn’t going to ruin that.

  
“Thank you,” Lance leaned over and placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek, cackling as the boy wrinkled his nose and shot out a hand to push his face away.

  
_Why did you do that_? Keith signed, an eyebrow raising as he tilted his head to shoot a glance at Lance.

  
**Because my sister is paying for the first round which means you’re paying for the first round.** Lance signed back, one hand flying through the air to pat Keith on the cheek. He moved his other hand palm first up to his chin before bringing it down quickly to chest level with a wink. **Thanks**.

  
Keith rolled his eyes, nudging Hunk before throwing his head towards Lance. Hunk smiled, reaching up to caress Keith’s cheek before moving to grab Lance’s arm. “Lets go dance! We haven’t danced together in ages!”

  
It was hard to hear over the music, but classes with Keith had quickly taught Lance how to lip read. He nodded his head before taking Hunk’s outstretched hand and pulling his best friend out onto the dance floor. The two wiggled their way into the center of the large mass of people before turning to face each other, large grins spreading across their faces.  
Hunk placed his hands on Lance’s hips as he turned to press his back to Hunk’s chest, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. He let the music take over his body, his hands trailing up and over his stomach and chest to wrap around Hunk’s neck. Hunk’s hands travelled down to wrap around one hip.

  
Lance had no idea how long they spent dancing together before a third hand gently tapped against his hip. Lance let his eyes drag themselves open, keeping them halfway closed. Immediately his eyes landed on pale abs, the sweat glinting under the black light and causing the skin to glow slightly. Lance dragged his eyes up, pausing at the large scar covered pecs. Drool began to build up under his tongue and he quickly wet his lips before letting his eyes lock with dark grey eyes.

  
“Do you mind if I dance with you?” Lance could barely hear the shouted words over the music, but that was okay because as soon as the man opened his mouth Lance had been focused on his thin pink lips. Hunk squeezed Lance’s waist once, their signal that it was up to Lance.

  
Lance let his hands drop from Hunks neck, letting them slid down his own body before stepping forward to press himself up against the Adonis that had presented himself up for Lance. A large hand moved to wrap around Lance’s waist followed by a thigh pressing between his legs. Lance tilted his head back to look up at his new dancing partner.

  
“What’s your name stranger?”

  
“Shiro,” Shiro grinned down at him before starting to sway his hips back and forth to the beat that seemed to crash over their souls. Lance shouted his name back before letting himself get lost once again, grounded by the weight of Shiro’s hand on his lower back and the increasing hardness that pressed against his inner hip.

  
When Lance had been dating Lotor, his entire focus had been on making Lotor happy. It wasn’t a healthy thing to do, but at the time Lance had thought it was the only way for himself to happy. He knew better now; and he was going to let himself enjoy this. Shiro touched him like he was something special, his hands caressing Lance’s skin as they danced together. The longer they danced together the warmer Lance felt.

  
Shiro’s grip on his waist changed and Lance shifted with it, turning so that his back was pressed against Shiro’s front, grinding backwards as his head tilted to rest on one of those amazing pecs he had admired earlier. His mouth dropped open, the heat building in his stomach causing him to pant. Shiro’s hands dragged down his stomach to press against his hip bones, pulling him back so he met Shiro’s grind. A moan pulled itself from Lance’s lips.

  
“Fuck it,” he whispered to himself before tearing away from Shiro. Shiro looked stunned, his entire body tense as his hands were still outstretched towards Lance. “Follow me!”

  
Lance grabbed Shiro’s outstretched hand and then tugged him, working through the crowd as he headed towards the dark corner in the back where there was a hidden bathroom for those who knew the owner. From the corner of his eye, Lance caught Allura waving him down from where she was sandwiched between Keith and Hunk. Her eyes were trailing between him and Shiro, an eyebrow raised before her eyes narrowed. Lance lifted a hand to sign quickly. **I might drag him home with me depending on the next twenty minutes.**

Allura tilted her head back as she laughed before a delicate hand slipped out to reply.  _Alright, but call us if he does something you don’t like. Keith and Hunk are itching to rip someone apart for hurting you._

  
Lance grinned back before pushing Shiro into the tiny room, shutting the door behind him. When he turned to look at Shiro, the man was lounging against the sink, one ankle crossed over the other as he stared at Lance with amusement dancing in his eyes. Lance cleared his throat, grateful that the room was somewhat soundproof as he wouldn’t half to yell.

  
“Uh, hi. So, I’m just gonna tell you straight up that I think you’re really hot and I’ve had a really shitty week and just want to get laid.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s not saying that I think you’re only good for a one night stand or anything, I’m sure you’d make a wonderful boyfriend! It’s just, I’m not in the right place for a relationship and I would really like to possibly ask you out for dinner when I am ready but I also really just want you to wreck my ass right now.”

  
Lance finished speaking and then took in a deep breath, moving to look Shiro in the eyes. Shiro was smiling back at him and Lance felt his knees weaken, both in relief and arousal.

  
“You’re cute when you ramble.” Shiro reached out to grab Lance’s waist and pull him closer. “And I am definitely down for dinner one night in the future.”

  
Lance licked his lips, “And wrecking my ass?”

  
Shiro chuckled, his breath washing over Lance’s lips and sending a shiver down his spine.

  
“Right now I’m going to get on my knees and give you the best blowjob of your life. Then we’re going to go back to either your place or my place and I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t even remember how to walk.”

  
Shiro swallowed the whimper that left Lance’s throat after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Explination: Keith is deaf/HoH here. Lance went to a school where he was taught English and ASL and then got paired as Keith’s interpreter. That’s how their friendship started. It’s through Lance that keith meets Hunk and Allura and the three fall in love. 
> 
> The feelings of jealousy Lance has at seeing his sister in a happy, healthy relationship is completely normal. You’re not weird or wrong for feeling that way. Just don’t let those feelings consume you. <3 If you get worried because those feelings start to turn violent, then go talk to someone.


End file.
